


Who You Truly Are

by LittleRedBug (daeguidol)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Tikki Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/LittleRedBug





	Who You Truly Are

╔═.♥. ═════════════════════════╗

Hey everyone!

╚══════.♥. ════════════════════╝

  
  


[BC]So today I am writing my first one-shot fanfiction which is based on ‘Who You Are’ Animatic by the lovely ArtofRhues. She has given me the permission to use her art (credited of course) and oppurtunity to write a fanfiction based on it.

 

So without further ado!

 

On to the fanfic!

 

**┊┊┊┊**

**┊┊┊☆**

**┊┊♥**

**┊εїз**

  
  


⚠️  **_Warning : Contains heavy angst/hurt & comfort. Proceed with caution _ ** ⚠️

 

⚇ ⚆ ⚈ ⚉

 

Pain. The pain was the first thing Marinette registered as she slowly sat up, bleary bluebell eyes trying to take in the sight before her. The once quiet streets of Paris lie in ruins around her, as buildings now crumpled to dust covered the graphite floors. As she listened to the eery silent city, strangled breaths caught her attention as she turned to face the source of sound. Her breath hitched as she spotted her pale and limp kwami. Eyes watering, Marinette reached for Tikki her hands shaking as she picked up the weak black spotted God.  

  
  


“Tikki, oh. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed, petting down her attenae’s. The Kwami managed to open one dark blue eye as she squinted up at her chosen.

  
  


“ _ M-marinette _ ?” She whispered.

  
  


The bluenette nodded, bringing the kwami to her chest as she held her close.

  
  


“It’s going to be alright, Tikki.” She spoke making a promise, they both knew she couldn’t keep.

  
  


“You were a g-great Ladybug, m-Marinette. I will never forget you, and I hope you don’t forget me.” The small God spoke, tears falling down her dotted cheeks. 

  
  


Before she could reply, Marinette watched as Tikki took one last breath before her body sunk into Marinette’s palms, antenna drooping over her face as her eyes closed.

  
  


Placing the small God down onto the dirt with a kiss to her forehead, Marinette reluctantly left her side and stood. Her knees shook as she forced herself to take a step forward. Her head lifted catching the white figure that stood in the distance, magenta eyes narrowed into slits as they glowed with rage. 

  
  


She could make out the sound of Hawkmoth’s laugh as he watched from atop the tower, absolute glee painted on his face as he viewed what would soon be Ladybug’s end. Pain throbbed throughout every bone in her body as she continued forward. 

  
  


“M-marinette?” A voice questioned and the bluenette turned to see her fellow partner and best friend, Rena Rogue slowly sitting up. Eyes confused as she saw the clearly injured form of her close friend walking towards the source of their downfall. 

  
  


“Take care of them for me, Alya.” And without a single glance back she moved towards the Eiffel Tower, ignoring the shouts of Alya whom had to held back by Nino as they watched their best friend head straight into the crossfire.

 

Queen Bee, whom stood close by could only raise a hand to her mouth as she awaited the end to her friend and hero.

 

“Chat Blanc, her miraculous.” Hawkmoth ordered, slamming his cane down as a purple butterfly fit itself across the feline villain's face. The cat obliged walking quickly to meet the short bluenette his eyes gleaming with sadistic glee as he spotted the bluenette.

  
  
  


“I love you, Chat. Please don’t blame yourself.” Marinette whispered as the white cat lifted a glowing claw above her head.

  
  


And brought it down.

  
  
  


**9  Hours Earlier**

  
  


**“I’m sorry but I love someone else.”**

  
  


Marinette Dupain Cheng knew it was a possibility that she’d be rejected when confessing to Adrien. She didn’t expect it to hurt so much. Ice hands clenched her heart between the palms and squeezed. Turning away from the boy whom she’d ever had strong affections for, Marinette forced the tears away her eyes burning at the rim. 

  
  


“Thank you for listening. I hope everything works out for you with her.” She choked out. The lump in her throat seemed to double in size as she spoke these words, and she hurried to leave the park, ignoring the cries that followed.

  
  


▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 

 

Adrien Agreste could do nothing more as he watched his friend sprint from his sight, his eyes blurring at the corners as he realized the situation in which he found himself in.

  
  


His friend,  _ Marinette  _ loved him. Adrien’s heart fluttered at the thought, until he realized with a jerk, that he didn’t love her the same. Remembering the pained look in her bluebell eyes as he told her the truth, sent a cold shiver up his spine and he closed in guilt, hands fisting in balls at his side.

  
  


“It’s all my fault.” He whispered.

  
  


_ “It is, but I can help you fix it. I can help you get your friend back.” _

 

The cold yet familiar voice caused Adrien to pivot as he tried to locate the source of the speaker. 

  
  


_ “Poor child, distraught because you hurt a close friend. And wanting nothing more than to reassure her.” _

  
  


Adrien felt his heart rate pick up as his brain finally connected the voice to the speaker.

  
  


“Hawkmoth.” The blond growled teeth grinding together as he stood defensively.

  
  


_ “I can help you fix this. And all I ask is for Chat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculous, and everything will go back as it was.” _ Adrien felt his blood run cold at the offer and though his heart said ‘No’ his mind conjured up the image of Marinette’s pained blue eyes and his heart clenched once again as he made a decision.

  
  


“Marinette won’t be sad anymore?” He questioned, uncertainly. Hawkmoth grinned.

  
  


_ “Never again. Now, do we have a deal?”  _

  
  


Adrien closed his eyes as he forced himself to remember that he was doing it for his friend. His Marinette. His  _ princess _

  
  


His eyes flew open as he looked in the direction Marinette had stood by minutes before.

  
  


“Deal.”

  
  


▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

  
  


**Present Time**

 

Marinette’s eyes slowly slid open as she felt nothing but cold air instead of the claws she expected to feel against her skin. She watched in fascination as Chat Noir (or more accurately Chat Blanc) seemed to slow at her revelation his whole being twitching as the light pink mask flickered on his face.

  
  


Placing a hand over his cheek, Marinette leaned in her bluebell irises meeting his magenta.

  
  


“Chat, listen to me kitty. I know you’re in there. I believe in you, you can fight this.” She spoke. She watched as he struggled to listen to her, his eyes glistening from the pain as he fought himself.

  
  


_ ‘I wish you were here to tell me what to do, Tikki.’ _ Marinette thought to herself, cheeks sticky with fresh tears as they trailed beneath her chin.

  
  


_ ‘In a fairytale, the prince kisses the princess to break the spell.’ _

  
  


The thought swam around in her head as Marinette recalled the time she’d kissed him during Dark Cupid’s wrath on Paris.  Looking to Chat’s pained face she didn’t hesitate to lean forward as she pressed her lips against his.

  
  


She felt his weight shift against her as his body relaxed causing her to pull away.

  
  


“Come back to me kitty, this isn’t you. You know who you truly are.” She whispered.

The mask left Chat’s face as his pupils returned to normal, the white form shifting back into his black leather suit as he settled against her.

  
  


“M-marinette?” He sobbed.

  
  


Tears of relief sprang free from the bluenette as she pulled him closer.

  
  


“Hey Kitty.”

  
  
  


⚇ ⚆ ⚈ ⚉

  
  


I’m not crying, you’re crying!

 

So this took me a while to do, because I wanted this fic to be original but also follow the events of ArtofRhue’s animatic, and so after listening to a bunch of sad songs (I’ll link them below) this story was born. 

 

Huge thanks to ArtofRhue’s for giving me the chance to make this fanfic happen and for being such a wonderful artist.

 

Be sure to check her page out

And subscribe to her on Youtube

Links below 

 

↓↓↓

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ1XveFdAWCBlV07Ra6K1og ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ1XveFdAWCBlV07Ra6K1og)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2Fe1lesqUM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2Fe1lesqUM)

  
  


Thank you and I really hope you enjoyed this! Please be sure to leave a comment below and let me know how I did or even how I can improve. 

 

You can also find this on my amino account

[Moonlight Mari](https://aminoapps.com/c/miraculous/page/user/mssilignt-maiai/lJGj_8WuRfXY5RdWPGJrMLpk82M4LvjP4L)

  
  
  



End file.
